Fitting the Pieces Together
by Someone's Everything
Summary: Edward didnt like being famous. Whilst running from reporters he runs into something else. Someone that didnt know who he was. He could be himself, he could finally be happy and normal, he could fall in love. But nothing is ever as simple as it seems. BxE
1. Chapter 1

_Authoress' Note: The first chapter will be in 3rd person POV as I find it much easier to start like that. However, the rest of the story will be in 1st person, so please enjoy._

_**Full Summary:** _

_He was known the world over. Everyone knew his name, his looks, his life, but no one knew the real him. The one he kept inside, not the face he showed on the outside._

_She wasn't known at all. She was just the average-looking teenage girl whose life was weaved with sticks and stones._

_He was trying to get away from the mob of followers, she was seeking refuge from bullies. They both ended up in one place; an abandoned manor. The outcome, was what nobody in the world could predict, not even they could predict what would happen next. _

**Chapter One**

One Edward Anthony Masen was out enjoying a walk in the local park in the town of Forks. His soft footsteps could be heard as they lightly tapped on the small path. The tress around him shook lightly with the wind, the leaves rustled and the early morning breeze caused Edward to stuff his hands in his pockets and walk a tiny but faster. It was quiet and the morning sun was bright and cheerful, something that he was not. Everywhere around him seemed so full of life but anyone who could see past Edward's good looks, see past his superstar image, and see past his facade would see that his eyes held no life.

Edward was quiet and brooding, his thoughts shifting to places he couldn't quite grasp or get over yet even though it had been two years since he left this town, and two years since his mother's death.

He looked around and his green eyes took in the beautiful image of nature. The small, tender breeze played with the pink blossom on a nearby tree, carrying its luscious scent with it. The small orchard to his right had always been a popular place for little ones to hide and the blades of the green grass were exactly alike but different all the same. Edward had fond memories of playing in that same orchard but now those fond memories bought him pain.

He had grown up a lot since then, and he had also grown to the world and the more he shied away from the spotlight, the more wider the spotlight got. He realised he could never hide or live a normal teenage life now. At the age of eighteen, Edward Masen was already famously known in America, U.K, Australia and most of Europe. He never really realised how his lyrics inspired people or how his good looks plus his "shyness" from the spotlight created such a frenzy with the media.

Edward was a small town boy who had big time dreams, but now he had that big time dream and had made it into a reality, he wasn't sure if he wanted it or not. He loved to go out there, on stage and sing and play the music he wrote, that was the thing that meant the most to him. But he didn't like the constant spotlight, the unwanted attention, the overbearing fans, stalkers, the media nagging him for questions and interviews about his life. He didn't want the fame or the glory, he just wanted to play the beautiful music he wrote, and he hoped it inspired others.

The only reason his life continued with a faint glimmer of hope was because of his mother and his mother had died two years ago, hit by a careless drunk driver who wouldn't even stop enough to make sure she was okay or to call an ambulance. The first thing he did when he had eough money was to track that horrible, vile creature who had run over his mother, and made him pay, he was currently serving a lifetime of imprisonment, apparently his mother had not been the first he had hit that night, or the last. A total of three lives were lost the night and a total of three families grieving. Edward was proud that his status of a celebrity did some good, otherwise the driver may have just gotten off with a warning and a driving ban. Now the man could suffer and rot in that hell hole prison he was sent to.

Edward smiled as he slowly crouched down, and looked at his mom's favourite flowers, and the most attractive scent that came with it. He loved the smell of freesia, he had always loved it and now it reminded him of distant memories and his mom when she had planted them here, right here in this very park.

His mother had loved this park, and he had come back to it, if only to remember the memories without people chasing him around as if he were a new living creature they had found under their microscope.

And just minutes after thinking this, he heard the loud rumble and a clear masculine voice shouting somewhere nearby, "I think he went that way!"

Edward had had enough of the reporters, enough of the fans stalking him, enough of everyone who thought they knew him inside out when the truth was they didn't know him, they didn't know him at all.

He did the only thing he could at that moment, he ran. And Edward was fast. He had taking up jogging and track in his spare time after his songs had hit the chart. It was the only way of forgetting everything, for never feeling anything and he enjoying the breeze as it whipped through his hair and how his legs pounded on the pavement. Everything was forgotten when he ran.

Although Edward was fast, he wasn't aware of where he was going, so he just ran. Some reporters had been smart enough to get in their cars and chase after him, so he turned down an alley way and crossed the street. By then, more than reporters where running after him.

He turned down another alley way and just kept running, letting his feet fly across the pavement and his mind fly to nothing of importance. He saw an old abandoned but huge house and made a dash to get over the high iron-wrought fence and into the house. The door shut with a rather large groan.

His heart was racing and his body was on an adrenaline rush and his ears picked up the sound of cars screeching tyres and rumbling engines outside. He opened the curtain a tiny smidge to look outside.His heart was racing what seemed like a million miles a minute as the reporter got out and looked around. Other cars sped down the lane, and kept going. The reporter obviously thought that she had missed the sight of him when she saw another screeching car shoot down the road in the opposite direction, and jumped into her car and took off just as quickly.

Edward fell to the floor in a sigh of relief.

He was safe, for now.

-:-

One Isabella Marie Swan was walking home from school. She was trying to walk as fast as she could without tripping. She wasn't exactly the most graceful person on the planet.

And once again, Isabella or as she preferred; Bella was walking alone.

Bella always walked alone as she didn't have any friends to walk with. She was one of the invisibles at school but she was a smart and quiet nobody and she had been alone since...the first day of kindergarten. She had sat with other nobody's too, in classes and in the cafeteria but they didn't really talk to each other much but they were aquaintances all the same. They shared the same table, saved seats for you so they wouldn't sit next to a popular and even said 'hi' every once in a while. They didn't totally ignore you, or befriend you but they were there for each other. They had each other's backs so that they wouldn't have their backs scratched by the popular cheerleaders and jocks. It wasn't all that good, but it wasn't all that bad either. She wasn't _completely_ alone in the world. Other people still noticed her...sometimes.

That was until the third day into her junior year in high school when she accidentally bumped into Lauren Mallory, the Queen Bee of Forks High. Bella was holding orange soda at the time and it spilt all over Lauren's brand new, white designer shirt.

She had been ignored by everyone and hated by everyone from that day on. It was funny how in just a few seconds, a life that never really existed anyway goes from worse to absolutely horrible.

Lauren had acheived a skill that only a true bitchy cheerleader would know, how to turn people against one person in only a matter of seconds. Bella was despised and ignored by her peers from those few seconds on. The people she hardly knew before didn't want to stay acquaintances any longer, not risking the wrath of one vicious and unforgiving Lauren Mallory.

She sat alone, ate alone, did everything alone and she'd become more of a loner than she had been beforehand. She had no friends and she had no life. You could say that Bella didn't even technically have parents because they were so caught up in the midst of a divorce that Bella was forgotten, unlike what she was to Lauren.

Lauren and her boyfriend Tyler Crowley set out with their little gang to destroy Bella's life every single day, as she had destroyed Lauren's expensive shirt. Even if it was by accident.

Bella couldn't help but to feel a victim of emotional abuse, and she didn't even blame Lauren but herself because she always did. To Bella, everything was her fault. Her parent's divorce, her only friend which was her dog who got run over by a car and died, anything and everything was always Bella's fault. And Lauren intended to keep it that way.

Bella was a sad and depressed child who hardly ever smiled. She was ignored by all, teachers, students and her parents. She didn't feel at home anywhere, and yesterday was the first day that she had tried to bring a sort of relief to the pain she was feeling. She had bought a sharp razor but couldn't get it even an inch towards her wrist before chickening out.

She'd labelled herself as a stupid, cowardly loser from that day on, and she believed every single cruel and harsh words people said to her. She was broken, and no one was picking up the pieces.

The small sound of her feet tapping on the ground brought her back to the harsh, bitter reality of her life.

Her heart was beating so hard that she thought she'd have a heart attack. The abuse from Lauren had never been more than emotional tormenting...until yesterday. She had gave up on her usual feat of making Bella cry by calling her names, spreading horrific rumours about her and turning everyone against her. No, she just had to dig her nails in more, and that is exactly what she had done. She had dug her long, fake nails into Bella's arm and wouldn't let go until Bella had practically begged and tried to fight back. Lauren brought the other hand down on the other arm.

She had made Bella promise that there would be another designer shirt tomorrow, she had made her crawl on the floor, beg on her knees, cry until there were no more tears left until she let go. The cuts were still there, marked, scarred into her flesh. She had bled her way home, and the next day she could tell there was about 3 cm off her skin on either side where the nails had dug into her pure flesh. Everytime Bella touched her arm or had to carry books on it, she felt like millions of flaming knives were stabbing her in her arms and she could barely breathe when this happened.

Bella was too poor to buy Lauren a designer shirt, and Lauren knew that, so she was expecting Lauren and her little jock and cheerleader gang to be there, to beat her to a bloody pulp or to at least have gotten tired of beating her by now. Hope was out the window as soon as Lauren saw Bella as she rounded the corner and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Bella, never the brave one, took one look in her deadly vicious, threatening eyes and became the coward she labelled herself as. She ran. She was stumbling everywhere and her arms had dropped her books and bags all over the road, but Bella kept running, she didn't care as long as she got away. She didn't want more pain for the rest of her high school life, she didn't want to become depressed or overly emotional or go to extremes to be put out of her misery. Bella certainly wasn't going to commit suicide, even though she thought about it more than once. She was too much of a coward, and this coward just kept on running.

Lauren was screeching her nasally voice at the boys in her group to bring Bella back. Bella knew that if they caught her, it would be a matter of either living but not really _living, _or death. She didn't know which one was worse. So with her tiny legs compared to the long, muscled legs chasing her, she ran and ran and managed to avoid them through alleyway after alleyway but she knew they were catching up. Her legs were aching by now but she couldn't give up now, it would be the end of her.

She didn't know how she had managed to avoid capture by now but she had one ounce of hope left in her to keep on going. She ran until she came to a stop at an iron-wrought gate that led to her favourite, abandoned mansion. She quickly located the hole she'd dug especially for an occasion like this and crawled into the grounds and into the mansion. She had just about closed the door and saw that Tyler and his cronies, Mike and Eric had just managed not to see her and they threw their arms up in exasperation before splitting up to look different ways. None of them even thought about the abandoned house.

Bella had managed to get here a few times before, without Lauren knowing. It was her only safe zone. She was safe here, alone here and comforted here. She could do whatever she wanted in this huge manor and no one would know. No one would probably even know if she was missing.

No one except the other person seeking refuge in this sparce gigantic house.

As she ran to get to her favourite spot, another person had become panicked at the sound of the door closing and was also running, but towards her. The two collided and they both fell to the floor, Edward on top of Bella.

And as they too collided, so did there two very different worlds.

-:-

AN: Do you like it so far? Should I keep it in 3rd person or change to 1st? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_An: I kind of **changed chapter one **as I wasn't happy with it so if you read it before it was changed, you might want to read it again. _

_Also, updates will be faster, I was having a tough decision whether to keep it in 3rd person pov or Edward's pov or Bella's. So I finally decided to have a little of all three _(:

_Enjoy! _

_P.S characters are a bit OOC._

**Chapter Two**

_As she ran to get to her favourite spot, another person had become panicked at the sound of the door closing and was also running, but he didn't realise that it was towards the person who just came in. The two collided and they both fell to the floor, Edward on top of Bella._

_And as they too collided, so did there two very different worlds._

Their breathing slowed as their fear ceased. Both were caught up in each others beauty, even though Bella hid hers well behind her hair, but her hair had fanned around her face and now her heart shaped face was exposed for Edward to see. She was caught up in his emerald, expressive eyes and he was caught in her deep, brown ones.

Only a few seconds later they realised what a compromising position they were in. Edward cleared his throat in embarrassment but secretly, though he didn't know why, he enjoyed having himself presed up against the girl who he'd bumped into. There was some lust in that thought, but most of it was some feeling he couldn't explain, it was as if this girl was handmade by goddesses and sent to earth especially for him, and he felt silly to think that her body fit perfectly in his in those few moments.

The girll's cheeks transformed into a ruby red colour, which only made him think she looked more beautiful rather than stupid like all the other boys thought. He got himself up and lended a hand out to her who took it and pulled herself up.

They both spoke at the same time, "I'm sorry." This caused Bella to giggle and Edward to let out a crooked smile, one that he realised he hadn't shown in over two years, since his mother's death.

They stood awkwardly for a seconds before Bella stuck her hand out and said, "I'm Bella."

He took her hand and they both felt the little tingle that crawled into their fingertips and danced up into their arms as they shook hands. "I'm Edward."

As soon as Edward let go of her hand, he felt a strange emotion, one that he had felt for a long time, but this feeling wasn't longing to have his mom come back from the grave as he missed her dearly, no, this feeling was now directed at Bella, which was both scary and intriguing for him at the same time. He had just met her, she had just revealed her name a few seconds ago, but in just that short amount of time, his world had collided into hers, and he wasn't ready to let go yet, he didn't want to.

Bella seemed different than everyone else, and a foreign feeling crept into his veins at the way his mind spoke her name.

"So...erm...do you come here a lot?" He knew by her tone it wasn't a pick up line or her trying to flirt, it was genuine curiosity, and it surprised him.

"No, I only came in here to hide from some...people." He spoke honestly, but inside Edward was shocked and surprisingly happy that she didn't know his identity, it was the thought of the way she would treat him like a normal guy, not some celebrity or someone she desired from afar that made him smile and have his stomach in excited knots. And he liked the feeling of butterflies she gave him.

That was why he left out the part about reporters and fans chasing after him. He didn't want her to know and treat him differently, he wanted her to treat him like a regular guy. He then realised that he _did_ want to see her again afterwards, and not just once or twice, he wanted to see her a whole lot more, and he smiled at the thought of getting to know her.

He was snapped out of his trance when she hesitantly replied, "Me too."

Edward looked down into Bella's brown eyes and saw she was having a conflict in her head. Neither knew what to say at that precise moment, they were strangers and he was drinking in her beauty as if she was an extremely rare 5"4' diamond, sparkling at him.

Bella took his hand and quietly said, "I want to show you something." Edward liked the way her small, petite hand fit into his large piano-playing hands. He was more than happy to oblige when she pulled him along gently throughout the twists and turns of the mansion, she obviously knew her way around, but of course she didn't own it. There was an ancient, mossed covered for sale sign out front he had noticed when he had first come in.

She led him to a set of double oak doors and opened them with a little help from Edward. He smiled as he saw her scrunched up face as she had tried to open the doors, and the small smile and the quiet thanks she gave him sent his heart a flutter but of course he was too stubborn to admit that to himself.

She lead him out the back door, and to a gigantic tree in the backyard. It was a huge oak tree with several branches branching off it, and one large thick branch in the middle of it.

She stood before the tree and started to climb it. Nervousness bubbled across the surface of Edward's face but as soon as she turned back around and looked at him with those brown doe-like eyes and teasingly said, "Are you coming or what?" his nervousness had subsided and excitement had taken over, something that rarely happened.

He smiled and a small chuckle escaped. He then started to climb the tree with her and with a little help here and there and sprinkled laughter, they managed to climb all the way to that high, thick branch and they both sat on it idly, simply not having a care in the world.

They talked for hours and anything and everything, little random snippets of conversation or topics but nothing too personal. She wasn't questioning him and he wasn't questioning her about each other's lifestyle and that's what made the conversation perfect. The way they could talk and just let anything flow out of their mouths knowing that the other was listening intently and would reply back.

Edward had smiled and laughed more than he had with her in these few hours than he had in the past two and a half years and he didn't recognise the feeling she gave him but he liked it, and he wanted to experience it more.

She turned him around so they weren't facing the mansion anymore and therefore were looking upon the bordering twilight and he whispered in quiet awe, "It's beautiful."

Bella smiled at him and looked at him though his eyes were still trained on the beautiful landscape and forthcoming twilight. "I could tell that you'd appreciate the beauty of it, unlike others. You're different, somehow, I just can't tell what."

His eyes returned to hers and he could hear his own heart thundering away inside, panicking at her thoughts, "No I'm not, I am just your average teenager, nothing special, nothing different about me, not at all. But you, however are the one who is different, a one-of-a-kind sort of girl."

She turned to him and a few seconds passed before they both burst out into laughter. "That was pretty cheesy, if you ask me." She said whilst still giggling.

"Well, say cheese." He said whilst removing his phone from his pocket stealthily and snapping a picture of her quickly. Now he could look at her face and remember it's beauty for years to come, and the memory won't fade away into a black abyss and to know that their was proof that this day was not a dream.

He felt like he could be _himself_ with her, not just the facade he pulled up because as soon as she had started to talk to him earlier up in the tree, his walls had softly crumbled and there was no resistance to it.

As he saw her shocked face as the camera flash went off, he quickly climbed down so she couldn't grab his phone and delete the picture of her.

He heard her gasp when he had just about reached the grass and turn around to shout down at him, "Hey! Come back! You have got to delete that hideous picture off your phone right now!" The little intake of breaths in between phrases was a warning she was coming after him.

"_I _don't think it's hideous, and no, I'm not deleting it, in fact I'm going to make it into a big gigantic portrait and-" Edward was having so much fun teasing her but he wasn't joking about keeping it, no he was going to defend the only picture he had of her and keep it. His heart was racing and his adrenaline was speeding. He hadn't felt this happy in years.

As he continued to tease Bella about making it into a wall-sized canvas painting and to be laminated so it couldn't be torn apart and stuck on every streetlight he could see, he didn't realise that Bella was actually rather fast at climbing down trees and she didn't realise he was right below her and she jumped right on him. They both let out surprised squeaks, though Edward's was more manlier and lower of course.

They tumbled down the little mound that held the tree to the ground and this time, Bella was straddling Edward.

Both of them blushed as they again realised the compromising position they were in but they both couldn't help but feel the undeniable attraction towards the other and Edward couldn't deny how good it felt to have her bare skin where her top had risen up against his bare skin, where his shirt had risen up also.

Their breathing became quicker as both of them leaned in closer together. The electricity conducting between their two bodies was atmospheric, and made Edward's heart beat faster. He had never wanted to kiss any girl...until now. He wanted to kiss Bella, he wanted to feel her lips against his and explore her mouth with his tongue, but he didn't know why he felt this way. He'd barely known her a few hours, though he felt today was rapidly going by, and he felt he had to hold onto her even tighter to make sure she never got away from him.

Their lips were just mere centimetres apart when the ringing of a cell phone caught their attention. Their heads turned and the distance between their lips got further and further apart as they eyed Edward's cell phone.

The cell phone was vibrating as the classical _ring ring _of his phone went off. Edward's mind quickly processed this as his uncle/godfather wanting to know where he was and then his mind clicked into place about the photo on his phone and as he also turned to look at Bella's face, she too had realised that the phone was seperated from Edward's hands and therefore she could delete it if she got to it first. That was an _if, _Edward wasn't going to let happen. He quickly slid Bella off him gently and ran towards the phone but Bella had jumped on his back causing him to fall.

The shocked look on his face was enough for Bella to go into hysterics, and the musical laugh was just that, music caressing his ears. More superior and beautiful then anything he'd heard.

He tackled her to the ground carefully but rough at the same time and an evil glint caught in his emerald eyes as he looked at her sides. Her laughter stopped as she realised what he was about to do.

"Edward! No, please don't Edward." Her voice giggled at the end, and she tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he already had his hands at her sides and began to tickle her mercilessly. She laughed, whilst he smiled crookedly, joining in by chuckling every now and again but enjoying the way he made her laugh.

As she continued to laugh, he pounced off of her and quickly ran to get the phone but Bella's hands saw where he was going and quickly propelled herself on his left leg. She was sitting on his foot with her legs and arms tightly wrapped around his leg, and he thought she looked cute when she saw the determined look on her face. He looked down at her again and laughed boisterously. He smiled and her and a small smile appeared on Bella's face slowly as she saw his intentions, "You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would." And he laughed as he grabbed her and lifted her into a fireman's carry as she pounded on his back, laughing. He strolled over to his phone and picked it up, careful not to let Bella kick it out of his grasp or to snatch it.

He placed it back in his pocket and put Bella down whilst grinning at her. She had the cutest scowl on her face and he wanted to either kiss it off her or just give her the damn phone so she could delete the picture.

Edward's mind hadn't yet caught up with his body and he didn't realise he was leaning in till it was too late. He kissed her, and not that kind of chaste peck on the lips, he was going fo a _real _kiss and he couldn't make himself stop. The feel of her soft, warm lips combined with her strawberry taste was like going to heaven and back. His body and his feelings had a mind of their own and whilst his mind was shouting at him about kissing a girl he barely knew, he didn't care because he saw that she was different, that she was unique and that she was special, and he wanted to taste and show how special she was.

His hands wrapped around her waist and bought her closer, and the feel of her body against his nearly drove him insane with desire for her touch or response and by this time, she shocked him yet again.

_She kissed him back. _

Her hands crawled into his hair and made him give a small shudder of pleasure and as they both prepared to deepen the kiss, the sound of the cell phone going of again caught their attention and bought them out of the kiss. But he managed to sneak in an extra, quick chaste kisses, as though he was afraid she would vanish into thin air or turn out to be a broom he was kissing. As their lips couldn't touch Edward remained satisified with his arms around her waist.

Edward was on a high, he felt like he could do anything, be anyone, and he was smiling and so carefree. He hadn't felt this good since he had recieved a baby grand piano from his mom. It had taken up her life savings but she had still bought it, and she didn't care it had cost a lot of money. So long as Edward was happy. The memory of his mom didn't want to make Edward cry for the first time in his life but rather to cherish it. He was on cloud nine, and there was no way he was going to fall off and come back to reality, not unless Bella herself pushed him off it.

Edward kissed Bella goodbye quickly and she responded in kind. They both breathlessly agreed to meet again tomorrow at the same time. He walked away with a smile on his lips remembering that oh so sweet kiss and the way her lips felt against his. He picked up the cell and answered the ever-ringing phone and was not surprised at all to learn that it was his godfather, but he was utterly surprised that in three days time, he would have to transfer school so that he would be closer to the record company when they started his third album this year.

And the record company was situated not too far from here.

-:-

An: So...did you like?

Sorry if their are any grammatical errors as my document doesn't have a spell checker.

Please drop by a review, it'll make me very happy AND would motivate me to write faster.


End file.
